nuzmafiafandomcom-20200214-history
Nuzscrew mafia
Nuzscrew mafia was a closed-setup NuzMafia game hosted by Mattelonian.__TOC__ Setup The setup was kept hidden from the players at the beginning, with people knowing only their own role. The rules were also hidden, excluding Rule 0, which was: "<0> The first rule is that I cannot tell you any of the other rules." Players received a "rules infraction" whenever they broke one of the rules. Because there were 19 roles, any sign-ups past that were kept as substitutes. Roles Village * SpectrumPanda (2 Rule Revealer, Hinted Vigilante) * Nuzscrew Mafia Game (Town Crier, Hidden Nexus) * Vulture (1-shot Commuter, Pathologist, Miller) * Trillian Astra (Modified Detective) * The Doctor (Even Night Commuter, Even Night Nurse) * The Eye of Sauron (Watcher + Silencer) * Nurse Joy (Odd Night Doctor, Party Host) * Link (Jack of All Trades- Investigate, Protect and Kill) * Remote Control (1-shot Phase Doubler, 1-shot Phase Halver, Paralyzer) * Standford Pines (Quester) * Bob the Builder (Fabricating Santa) * Smeargle (Dreaming God) * Ghostly Presence (Ghost, Forgetful Cop + Psychic) Mafia * Pegasus (Godfather, 50/50 Blacksmith or Fabricator) * The Malfunctioning Disco Robot (Dancer) * Csketch (Fake Rule Revealer, Strongman) * Mr. Freeze (Paralyzer) Third Party * Host (Auto-Winner Modified Hunter?) * Bill Cipher (Chairman Mao, World Distorter, Viral) * Bowerick Wowbagger (Wrong Time Wrong Place, Alien, Changes role to below upon visiting Trillian) * Bowick Wowbagger (pt 2) (Lover with Trillian, Wrong Time Wrong Place) Other * Stormtrooper/Finn (Mafia Traitor/Village Deputy, Saulus) Special Mechanics & Modifications * Rule Revealers reveal a rule at the start of every day phase. * Chairman Mao hid rules. Once he died, all rules were revealed. * World Distorter made all votes target the person below the intended target on the sign up list. * Trillian Astra investigated special abilities rather than roles. * The Nexus redirected everything, which is different from the normal version of the Nexus, which does not redirect kills aimed at itself. * The Host, upon death, disclosed all PMs sent the previous night, excluding role PMs. Names were censored. * The Dancer role could visit a player at night and force them to speak in a random, strange way, such as in binary or using haikus, for the entire duration of the following day phase. * The Quester role was given a "quest" at night, which involved things such as changing their member title or making an embarrassing post at night. These were rewarded with abilities such as 1-shot investigations or information about the game setup. The Quester role could never claim their role in-thread or explain their behavior. * The Ghost role meant that whilst the player was on the replacement list, they were effectively dead and could not communicate with other players outside of their own role. * If CSketch or SpectrumPanda were playing, they were guaranteed the roles named after them. * The Host role was given to Mattelonian, who participated in the game and could be killed. * The fabricated items given by the Santa did nothing. * The game started on 'Day 0' before going into Night 1. Players Normal Players * Pluslefan (Nuzscrew Mafia Game) * Norhain Samur (Bob the Builder) * Jackinev (Eye of Sauron) * Csketch (Csketch) * Hobohunter (Trillian Astra) * SpectrumPanda (SpectrumPanda) * Kazzius (Stanford Pines) * KirbyisPink (Pegasus) * Janewolf (Mr Freeze) * Carrotchipper (The Doctor) * NewDenverCity (Smeargle) * Narwhal (Remote Control) * Purplemagician (Link) * Doesnt (Bowerick Wowbagger) * LilyGarnet (Bill Cipher) * Literally Just a Shark (Malfunctioning Disco Robot) * CasualGameFreak (Nurse Joy) * Porygonseizure (Vulture) * Mr. Hobo (Stormtrooper) Replacement Players * Yen * Fr00btiem * EeveeFTW (Ghostly Presence) * TheKingOfHeroesATS Gameplay Day 0 Day 0 started with the town crier testing their powers. Pluslefan asked if anyone has a role that can prove itself, but then after further testing their powers they state their role as a crier. Plusle then proves themself by crying their own name and stating Doesnt had a fictitious role called 'napstablook', who was immortal. The rest of the phase was dedicated to everyone voting Doesnt, with a slight detour as lilygarnet asks for the basic mafia rules. Mattel then scolded them for joining a complex game without knowing the basic rules, but Doesnt then gave them a basic run down. At the end of the phase due to the distorter PurpleMagician was killed instead of Doesnt and revealed as Link. Kazzius was given the quest to change their title to 'Matte is the best' for the remainder of the game in exchange for the knowledge that there was a player playing who was not on the hosting list. (This was referring to EeveeFTW) Night 1 In thread, Kazzius made a post about loving unicorns, as this was part of his quest for the night. The reward was all night actions targeting him that night would instead target Doesnt, which was futile as no one targeted him that night. As Kazzius was not warned, Carrotchipper assumes there is no nighttalk rule and then received a rules infraction. The mafia got unlucky, as they attempted to kill the crier but plusle was protected by Nurse Joy, even though plusle self targeted with their nexus effect for the night. Eevee got lucky and found the godfather immediately and gave the information to Plusle. Mr. Hobo was caught by the Eye of Sauron attempting to perform their nightkill for the night. Category:2016 Category:Plusle Category:Norhian Samur Category:Jackinev Category:CSketch Category:Mattelonian Category:Hobohunter Category:SpectrumPanda Category:Kazzius Category:KirbyIsPink Category:JaneWolf Category:CarrotChipper Category:NewDenverCity Category:Narwhal Category:PurpleMagician Category:Doesnt Category:LilyGarnet Category:Literally Just A Shark Category:CasualGameFreak Category:PorygonSeizure Category:Mr. Hobo Category:Yen Category:Fr00btiem Category:EeveeFTW Category:TheKingOfHeroesATS Category:Town Crier Category:Doctor Category:Nurse Category:Vigilante Category:Deputy Category:Godfather Category:Monbaa